A printer as a former print apparatus comprises a platen; a movable guide that is furnished opposite to the platen through a fixed interval and capable of rotating; two pressure rollers those are supported capable of rotating by the movable guide and those press the outer surface of the platen; a push tractor that feeds a continuous paper between the platen and the movable guide; and a sheet guide that is placed above the push tractor and that feeds a cut sheet between the platen and the movable guide, when it feeds the cut sheet between the platen and the movable guide, it presses the platen through the two pressure rollers, while it makes the platen opposite to the movable guide through a fixed interval; and when it feeds the continuous paper, it makes the push tractor side of the movable guide rotate in a direction separating from the platen through a mode change lever, makes the pressure roller on the upstream side in a paper feeding direction separate from the platen by making the interval between the platen and the movable guide larger, and presses the platen through the pressure roller on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction; thus it makes possible to print on the cut sheet and on the continuous paper (for example, referring to Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japan Patent Publication No. 2000-313543 (paragraphs 0007-0018, FIG. 1)
In the former technology mentioned above, however, when a medium is supplied, because the interval between the platen and the movable guide is increased, in the case of a medium with perforations or a crease, especially copying paper, when a portion of the perforations or the crease goes between the platen and the movable guide, it goes into without suppressing its swelling, thus there is a problem that a load at a part of the pressure roller on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction becomes so large that it causes print failure.